I Don't Want You Back
by my lil' cherry blossom
Summary: Summery: Gaara and Sakura are engaged and they plan the wedding two weeks from now the only problem is that Gaara’s hiding a little secret and Sakura doesn’t know about it will she find out and forgive him or would she hate him forever for what he's done
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I Don't Want You Back (rephrase)

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto

Summery: Gaara and Sakura are engaged and they plan the wedding two weeks from now…..the only problem is that Gaara's hiding a little secret….and Sakura doesn't know about it……will she find out and forgive him…..or would she hate him forever for what he's done…..

(A/N this is the rephrase version of the older one 'cuz I didn't like it….so read this one and see if you like it okay…..r&r….)

-----------------------------------------------------

It was noon and Sakura was sitting on the couch waiting for Temari. Sakura was living at her mansion ever since Tsunade gave her a two month vacation off from the hospital and decided that Suna was an okay place to stay at. Sakura waited and waited for Temari to come downstairs.

She couldn't wait any longer so she yelled out, "Hurry up Temari I don't have all day here!"

"Hai, hai, hai," Temari emerged from the head of the stairs and start to climb down, "Sheeesh, patients is virtue, Sakura."

"I don't have patients Tem," growls Sakura.

Soon enough there was a phone call at the hallway. Temari went to go and pick it up.

"Hello," Temari said.

"Is Sakura-chan there?" asks a deep voice.

Temari notices the voice immediately and chirped, "Of course she's here, just give me a sec."

Temari placed the phone carefully down and said, "Sakura, it's your boy friend!"

Sakura blushed at what Temari had said and walked over to the phone. She held up the receiver up to her ear and said, "Hello."

"Sakura-chan?" asks the other person on the line.

"Yeah, Panda-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sakura could hear a growl from the other line and the person said, "I thought I told you to never call me that."

"Okay fine, _**Kazekage-sama**_." Sakura said, teasingly.

"Sakura…" the other person said in a warning tone.

Sakura giggled and asked, "Yeah, Gaara-kun?"

"-sigh- get ready for night out at eight."

"What's the occasion?"

"A special surprise," Gaara purred.

"Okay I'll get ready."

"Hai…love you babe, bye."

"Love you too babe, see you."

After the two hung up, Temari was staring at Sakura. Temari said, "Well, what'd he say?"

"To get ready for a tonight's date, oh Temari I don't know what to wear, I don't know where to start in such little time…" Sakura said in a panicky voice.

"Whoa slow down there girl….okay what time did he say that he'll come and pick you up?"

"At eight in the evening."

"That's plenty of time to get ready, unless you're like Ino."

"I am like Ino when it comes to a 'special surprise' date."

"Okay here's what we'll do, were going to go shopping, then I'll tell the girls to come over and Ino could do you make-up while TenTen and Hinata can do your hair."

"What do you mean by Ino, TenTen and Hinata? It will take three days for them to come all the way from Konoha to Suna."

"Oh about that….you see, they arrived yesterday…"

"Oh….for what?"

Temari looked at Sakura with a sly smile and said, "Nothing really important…."

Sakura's face had the look of confusion but she shrugged it off.

"Come on get your purse and let's start to go shop."

Sakura gave a big sigh and went to get her purse on the couch and put on her shoes. Both of the girls went off to the mall.

------------

While with Gaara, his brother, Kankaru have been pestering him over and over about the call. After the call was finished, Gaara told Kankaru the time and place.

"I told her to be ready at eight but not the place. I've decided that the place is going to be that new Japanese restaurant across from the ramen shop."

"That's a pretty good place, rumors says it that they cook the best Japanese food ever. Anyways back to the agenda, what's the occasion?"

"I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me."

Gaara took out a little soft red box from his pockets and opened it up for Kankaru to see. There was a pink cherry blossom diamond that was surrounded by very small jade diamonds and it would sparkle in the sunlight.

Kankaru whistled and said, "That must have cost a fortune."

Gaara set a glare at Kankaru and said, "It did…will almost…"

"Do you have a tux or a suit?"

"Yeah they're in my closet, but all wrapped up in plastic cover."

"Okay do you have a pair of shoes to go with it and a tie?"

"Yeah Temari made me buy those things when I bought the tux."

"When's going to be the wedding?"

"Haven't decided yet, it all depends on Sakura."

"That is **if** she says yes."

Gaara glares at Kankaru even harder.

"Just kidding bro, sheeesh…and good luck on tonight's date."

Gaara couldn't help but think that he'll need all of the luck that he can get and hope and wish that Sakura will say yes. Kankaru then sped up as he brought out his cell. He checked if Gaara was still in the back, which he was because a little girl was occupying him with selling lollipops. He flipped his phone opened and he text the message, '2nite 8 new Japanese plc.' He pressed send and closed his phone. Gaara came up with a lollipop in his mouth.

----------

Temari and Sakura ran over to the mall and entered one of them that looked reliable. They went to the section and saw tons of dresses.

Sakura asked, "Since Gaara likes the color red, do you think I should wear a red dress?"

"Yeah and maybe you can dye your head red too…"

"I don't think Gaara would like that…"

"Come on we'll just buy the ones that washes out."

"Okay…"

Temari pulled out a full red dress along with her cell because it was vibrating and flipped up her phone with the dress hiding it from Sakura's view. She looked at the screen and it said, '2nite 8 new Japanese plc,' she smiled and flipped it back down. She looked at the dress again after she put her phone away. The dress was red with a lot of layers from waist down.

"How about this one?" Temari asked.

"No…there's too much layers."

Temari went to go look for another one until one caught her eye. She pulled it off from the rack and showed it to Sakura. The dress was all red with little black flower designs and the corner of the dress and it was strapless too.

Sakura's eyes almost popped out and gasped, "Its perfect Temari."

"Good now all we have to do is find the right kind of shoes." Temari instructed.

All Sakura could do was fallow her over to the shoe section and they saw a lot of red shoes but none matched the dress. That is until one of the employees came by with a red two inch high heel that had strings that around the ankle and ties at the front instead of the side.

Sakura rushed over to him and asked, "Do you have any size five for those?"

The employee said, "Sure. There's one right here."

He bent over and took out a box from underneath the one that was in display and hand it over to Sakura.

Temari then said, "Now that that's done, let's go into the fitting room."

Sakura head in and stripped off her clothes leaving only her red push up bra and a red lacy panty. She put on the dress, but had to ask Temari to help her zip up the back, which she did and Sakura put on her shoes.

Temari thought that that was long enough to put on the dress and shoes and yelled out, "Okay Sakura come on out."

"No I don't want too."

"Come on out now!"

Sakura reluctantly came out and heard a gasp from Temari. The dress showed an inch of Sakura's cleavage but not too much and its length was exactly knee high also the shoes went along with the dress. You can see Sakura's bra strap, but it was okay for now since all Sakura was doing was see if it fitted or not.

"Okay…I think we just found your outfit. Do you have a strapless red bra and something to go with the bra like-."

"Yeah I do."

"Good, let's go get that red hair dye."

Sakura and Temari got the hair dye and paid for the items they purchased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was very long anyways, read and review, other chapters coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: TT I do not own Naruto.

Summery: Gaara and Sakura are engaged and they plan the wedding two weeks from now…..the only problem is that Gaara's hiding a little secret….and Sakura doesn't know about it……will she find out and forgive him…..or would she hate him forever for what he's done…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the girls were shopping, it was around four already. Gaara arrived at the mansion around four-thirty and he went up to his room. Gaara opened the door and walked in towards his closet. Kankaru was close at his heals. Gaara opened his closet and right there in front of him were four plastic covers with tuxes and suits. Kankaru made a grab for one but his hand got pushed away by grains of sand, shoving the hand away from the tuxes and suits.

"No touché, only see with eyes," Gaara demanded.

Kankaru just glared at Gaara and said, "Take them all out and see which ones better."

"Hn. Don't need to. I've already decided which one to wear." Gaara said.

"You have?" Kankaru asked with a look of surprise.

"Hn."

"So which one is it?"

"It's the one that I never wore….yet….."

"That one is?"

"It's black."

Kankaru looked at Gaara expecting a little bit more details.

"-sigh- it's the ones that you see on TV when the men gets married to their spouse."

Kankaru seems to be satisfied only a little with what Gaara picked because glared at Gaara and then sighed. He then walked out of the room; leaving Gaara to closed his closet. Gaara exited his room, closing the door behind him. Soon enough the front door opened and in came Temari and Sakura. The girls looked surprised just as the boys were surprised.

"Hey Kankaru, and Panda-kun," Sakura said.

Gaara glared at her but she just shrugged it off. Sakura walked up to Gaara, dumping her products onto the couch and kissed Gaara's lips. He kissed back, his arms slithered around her petite waist and his tongue licks Sakura's bottom lip, asking….no….demanding for entrance.

Sakura giggled and opened her mouth for him and she felt his tongue slide over her own tongue and tasting every crevice of her mouth. When there came a soft and polite cough from Temari, the couples looked up with faces flushed and they soon hugged each other, not wanting to lose contact with one another's body.

Temari looked over at Gaara and he glared at her. She nodded her head no, but he still kept his glare at her. Temari headed to the kitchen and as she was walking, she told the others, "I'll make lunch."

"I'll come and help," Sakura said.

"No, that's okay Sakura. Gaara, get your ass over here." Temari yelled out.

He growled and kissed Sakura when Kankaru went upstairs. He licked her lip and muttered, "Where were we?"

Sakura giggled as she heard him and answered by licking his top lip. Gaara opened his mouth and Sakura's tongue entered and starts to gently massage his tongue. Gaara growled under his breath as he broke the kiss for much needed air and started down her neck. Sakura moan into his ear as he came to a stop on her sensitive spot. Her moan got slightly louder as Gaara nipped and sucked the skin.

'_Lets give her our biggest hickie yet,' Shikaku purred in a seductively voice._

Gaara couldn't agree even more as he started to play with her skin a bit which earned him hearing his own name being moaned out by the pink haired girl. Gaara smirked as he sucked on it and started on his 'mark' on his beloved. He stopped when he finished as he stepped back to admire 'his work of art.'

He was about to give Sakura another long kiss but a fuming blonde girl soon yelled in front of them, "Yo, stop making out and lets have lunch….NOW!!!!! Gaara get your ass in the kitchen before you fucking have a fucking hell hole to pay!!!"

Sakura shrieked at Tamari's temper and she quickly kissed Gaara's lip and muttered, "Your sister's scary."

Gaara smirked and thought, 'Oh, you haven't notice?'

Sakura said a quick bye as she got her things from the couch and headed upstairs to her room. Temari and Gaara headed into the kitchen. Gaara closed the door and then turned to Temari.

He got right down into business, "Did you tell her about 'it'?"

"No….my lips were sealed all of the time." Temari said.

"Were?" Gaara asked as he glared at Temari.

Temari laughed nervously and said, "Well I might have told it to a few people…."

Gaara boomed out, "You what!?!?"

"Hey I only told Ino, Hinata, and TenTen."

"Are you sure they won't tell anyone?"

"Positive, well, except for…."

"Except for who?"

"Ino might spell, but she…no….they promised not to tell another soul."

"I saw them check into one of the hotel this morning, why's that?"

"I invited them here."

"Temari…."

"Okay, okay…. I told them about your date with Sakura and what's going to happen tonight, so I called them up and said to come over."

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me." Temari said as she looked at another direction….mainly up at the ceiling where Kankaru's room was.

Apparently Gaara caught onto this and went immediately out of the kitchen.

Temari then called out, "Wait! Who's going to help me make lunch?"

"Hn."

Temari was soon left grumbling under her breathe. Gaara walked up the stairs and into Kankaru's room. He listened and heard water running from the bathroom.

'_He must be taking a shower.'_

'We'll wait outside.'

'_No let's scare the shit out of him.'_

'And see him naked with only a towel, I don't think so.'

Shikaku left Gaara alone after that as he walked out of Kankaru's room and closed the door. He heard Sakura come out of her room. She walked up to him and kisses his cheeks.

"I thought you were helping Temari with lunch."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh, who's helping her then?"

"Nobody."

"What!?! She's going to burn the house down."

"Mansion you mean."

"Don't change the subject Panda-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and kissed Gaara, he kissed back.

'**Hey let's show him our outfit,'** Inner Sakura said.

'No, I want it to be a surprise.'

'**Hey, that's a cool idea.'**

'Whatever.'

'**You okay? You sound worried and tired.'**

'Just worried.'

'**About what?'**

'If Gaara-kun likes my dress or not, or if he's going to think…'

'**Calm down girl, you'll be fine.'**

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Gaara grabbed her buttocks and he was sucking on her ear lobe. Sakura moaned into his ear, her breath bringing shock waves down Gaara's spine as he grabbed her ass harder as he felt himself harden.

She stepped back and muttered, "Pervert."

"You know you like the way I do it, babe," Gaara said in a sexy voice.

Sakura purred at him, which harden Gaara even more. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He kissed back as she felt Gaara gave her ass one final long squeeze. She gasped; Gaara took this as an advantage and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Kankaru opened his door just as Gaara was in the middle of massaging Sakura's own tongue.

"-cough cough- I would really appreciate it if I didn't see my little brother and his fia- I mean 'girlfriend' make out right in front of my door please," Kankaru said with a smirk.

Sakura immediately blushed and muttered, "G-Gomen. I-I'll go and help Temari."

When Sakura left and was out of sight, Gaara shoved Kankaru back into his room.

Kankaru immediately backed away waving his hands in front of him in defense and said, "I didn't mean it when I was about to say 'fiancé', I mean it."

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about…..WHAT!!!! You were about to say 'fiancé'?"

"K-kind of…."

"-sigh- Hn. As long as she didn't hear it…. Now tell me why you told Temari."

"Tell Temari what?"

"Don't play around with me, Temari told me that she called a couple of her friends over to do what ever girls do to Sakura, now tell me what you told her."

"Wow, that's the longest sentence that I have heard you say, ever. That must be the world's record on-."

"Kankaru….don't change the subject…"

"I don't know okay….all I know is what she told me."

"What she tell you?"

"Remember how she manages all of our finances and other crap?"

Gaara nods his head.

"Will a few weeks later after Sakura had arrived; she found a lot of money missing from your account. She thought Sakura was asking you for money, but she knew Sakura wasn't that type of person, but you never know right?"

Gaara glared at Kankaru and then he continued on, "Anyways, Temari checked Sakura's room and saw no clothing worth a lot, only the ones that she brought over from Konoha. So she didn't say anything to Sakura, then she came marching into my room and start to yell at me for no reason, when I told her I didn't ask you for money, she left me alone."

Gaara nodded, telling him to go on.

"Then a few days later, Temari came rushing into my room screaming, 'I found it, I found it,' and I asked 'found what'. Then she said, 'The reason why Gaara's money is almost all wiped out.' And I asked 'what's the reason'. She answered, 'I went through every store and I came to this jewelry store, and asked the cashier if anyone by the name of Subbuku no Gaara purchased anything in the last two months, and the cashier searched through the computers and the cashier said yes, the young man purchased an engagement ring with the motto, 'Sakura and Gaara forever and ever'."

Gaara's eyes glared at what the cashier said but nodded for him to continue.

"So she hopped around my room screaming with glee and she said, 'Gaara's going to marry Sakura!' then she kind of passed out."

"That's it?"

"That's it…."

"Hn."

Gaara went out giving Kankaru his privacy as he went back down stairs. The door bell rang and Sakura came out from the kitchen and said, "I'll get it."

Sakura opened the door and saw a flash of blonde hair as she was tackled down. She moaned and groaned as she heard a voice so familiar, the voice said, "Ino-san please get off of Sakura-san."

'Ino's here?'

Ino got off of Sakura and pulled her up with out being asked too. Sakura looked at the girls in front of her as she let her mouth hung open. Gaara came up from behind and hugged her, he then said, "Are we going to let our guests in or are they just going to stand there?"

Sakura glared up at Gaara and he smirked down at her. She sighed and told her friends, "Come inside…. I know you guys were here at Suna but I didn't know you would come when you just came right after….."

"Less talking forehead girl and more deciding as you're going to be-."

TenTen reached over to cover Ino's mouth as she whispered into her ear, "Temari said don't spell or we're going to have hell to pay."

Ino gulped and nodded her head that she'll shut up. Sakura looked over at Ino to TenTen and back to Ino again with confusion, she asked, "I'm going to be what?"

Ino chirped up, "You're going to be having a makeover."

Which wasn't entirely a lie, just half the truth since she was going to have on make-up put on by Ino, then a hairstyle by TenTen and Hinata for tonight's event.

"I'm not sure if I want a make over."

"That's okay, you'll love the way you look."

Ino came in and sat on the couch and hugged Kankaru.

'Damn Kankaru, I didn't ask him how Temari knew about tonight. I'll deal with them later.'

Gaara hugged Sakura tighter as Sakura closed the door. She turned around to hug him back and saw Ino and Kankaru French kiss at the couch over Gaara's shoulder, so she thought, 'Ino's dating Kankaru?'

'**I guess so.'**

Sakura went back into the kitchen as Temari called, "Sakura I need some help here."

Hinata, Gaara and TenTen fallowed while Ino made out with Kankaru. They set the table and everyone ate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review……..some of the chapters next are rated M……………LEMON mainly………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: TT I do not own Naruto.

Summery: Gaara and Sakura are engaged and they plan the wedding two weeks from now…..the only problem is that Gaara's hiding a little secret….and Sakura doesn't know about it……will she find out and forgive him…..or would she hate him forever for what he's done…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at seven, Gaara went outside to walk around. He went pass the kazekage's tower and into the Japanese restaurant.

He went inside and the cashier said, "Good evening Kazekage-sama... How may I help you tonight?"

Gaara said, "I would like a table for two at eight and some soft background music."

"Would you like the table to be alone in a separate room from the others or would you like it with all the other customers?"

'_Let's pick the separate room...that way we can do sweet and sexy things to her in the room where we push her on the table. Then we..."_

"Don't you dare finish that thought...though we can do that to her..."

"Kazekage-sama, are you okay?"

Gaara glared at the cashier but said, "I'll take the separate room."

"Okay the room will be done for you at eight."

Gaara left the restaurant only to bump into Shikyo, Gaara's old time fan girl. She looked up at him and had an evil glint in her eyes.

She purred, "Hi Gaara-kun..."

"Hn."

"You want to keep warm in bed tonight?" she asked as she reached down 'there' and rubbed it hard.

Shikyo saw a hint of lust in his eyes and wanted to bring more of that lust out. But as quickly as it came, it quickly faded.

Shikaku felt the lust rising in the boy's body, so he ordered, _'Hey kid stop doing that…you are going to be married to Haruno Sakura, __**Haruno Sakura**__!! Not some slut that has been fawning over you and still is!"_

Gaara snapped out of his slight daze of pleasure and grabbed her wrist. He pulled it away from his member and said, "Not now Shikyo," he went up to her ear and let the lust consume him, he said in a seductive voice, "Maybe later..."

By now Shikaku was furious, _'__**What the hell do you mean 'maybe later'?!?!**__'_

Gaara walked away from the girl as she looked back at him and smirked a wicked smirk. As he walked back home, he thought, 'What have I done?'

'_You fucking said that you're going to fuck her later...Sakura's going to be crush when she finds out.'_

'Who cares about that bitch? She doesn't see what I want and want to fuck her senseless but she keeps on refusing.'

'_Kid snap out of it, you're going to regret this.'_

'Maybe I should marry Shikyo instead of...'

'_Kid don't you dare say it..._**you are going to marry Haruno Sakura…NOT Shikyo.**_'_

'Go back in your corner...you're giving me a headache.'

Shikaku left Gaara alone but with a slight worry that the pass will happen all over again. He didn't want that...but Shikaku knew that as the seconds pass Gaara's lust will overpower him and take control over Gaara's body. Gaara will leave Sakura for Shikyo...but that also mean throwing away something precious away if Gaara chooses Shikyo. In Shikaku's own head he hopes that the pass won't repeat itself...it's been too long since _**that night **_and he still hasn't found _**'her'**_ yet.

Gaara stopped at a flower shop and bought Sakura a dozen roses to hide why he was out.

-------

While back over at the house...Sakura got out of her plastic bag that gathered all of her hair that she was dyeing. She went and put on her outfit it was then that Ino barged into her room and the others fallowed.

Ino cried out, "Okay makeup first then hair. Hurry up Tem, where's your makeup? We only have an hour to do this!"

Temari rushed in her room and got her makeup bag because she had more of a variety of colors than Sakura.

(A/N I don't really know how to describe the make up stuff soo...)

After Ino was finish with her makeup, Sakura asked, "Can I look in the mirror now?"

"No forehead-girl, you have to wait until Hinata and TenTen finish with your hair."

Tenten undid Sakura's bun and gasped, "Sakura, you sure have long hair."

"It's not that long...only up to my waist."

"That's long..." Hinata said.

"-sigh- do you guys have any idea what you're going do to my hair because I don't."

"Well we can curl it...or just tie into a tight bun." Tenten suggested.

"Or we can tie it into two buns using your hair needles and curl the tips." Hinata suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea...we'll go with Hinata's idea." Temari said.

"Sakura where are your hair needles?"

"In that jewelry box over there."

Hinata went and got it she brought out two types. She said, "Sakura has butterflies and snowflakes...which one do you want to use?"

"Does she have the butterfly earrings?" Ino asks.

After some searching, Hinata found the pair and said, "Yeah."

"How many hair needles are there?" Tenten asks.

"There's six."

"That'll do. Hinata come on...we'll put on the earrings last...we got to get working on her hair."

Tenten and Hinata combed Sakura's long hair and made it into a nice tight bun then stuck three hair needles on each bun. They got the hairspray and sprayed a little on the bun so that no hairs would come out. Then they got the curlers and curled the tips that were showing on top of each bun. Temari putted on her earrings and stepped aside so that Sakura can look at herself in the mirror.

Sakura gasped and asked, "Is that really me?"

"Of course it's you forehead-girl...told you, you were going to have a make over."

Sakura smiled at all of them and hugged each one... Kankaru came in and said, "It's eight and Gaara's here."

--------------------------------------------

I am so sorry that I haven't update at all... I've been having to much family gatherings...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: TT I do not own Naruto.

Summery: Gaara and Sakura are engaged and they plan the wedding two weeks from now…..the only problem is that Gaara's hiding a little secret….and Sakura doesn't know about it……will she find out and forgive him…..or would she hate him forever for what he's done…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura was walking out of her room and to the head of the stairs, Gaara was already in his tux along with his dozen of roses in front of him. Sakura looked mystified at him...but when she looked at his face she detected a look of boredom in them. That look didn't go undetected from the others but they kept silent. Sakura went down stairs and can feel tears coming but she faked a smile and walked up to Gaara.

"Hey Panda-kun."

"I thought I told you to never call me that?" Gaara said in a mean voice.

Sakura looked hurt but said, "Gomen-nasai... I didn't mean to..."

Shikaku has seen this but didn't intervene, he will only when Gaara goes too far.

"Hn."

"Where did you want to take me?"

"Hn"

'**What the hell is his problem?'**

'He must be having a bad day that's all.'

'_**Tch, Yeah right.'**_

'Who are you?'

There was no answer so Sakura didn't press it. Gaara grabbed roughly at her wrist and nearly dragged her to the door while throwing the flowers on the sofa like it wasn't for Sakura. Sakura looked hurt and walked hurriedly to lessen the pain on her wrist. The others looked and the roses then to the couple and thought, 'What happen to the Gaara we knew?'

They arrived at the Japanese restaurant and the waiter took them to the separate room. When Sakura entered, she was bedazzled. The dining table was in the center while a band of musicians played in the background. Heck there were also cherry blossom petals sprinkled all over on the floor.

Gaara took Sakura to the dining table and sat himself down. He didn't even bother with putting Sakura in her seat first. Sakura shrugged off the feeling that something wasn't right at all. She sat herself down and saw a waitress come in. They ordered their food and the waitress left them alone. The couple didn't speak to each other and the silence turned into awkwardness.

So Shikaku decided that this was the time to intervene. He took over Gaara's body and said, _"Sakura...sorry if I hurt your wrist but I really wanted to show you this place."_

"T-thank you Pan- I mean Gaara-kun."

Shikaku frowned at that but didn't say anything. Shikaku watched the waitress but this time saw that it was Shikyo as the waitress. Shikaku lost control of Gaara's body as Gaara's lust grew at the woman he saw putting down his food.

Sakura saw the look and asked, "Gaara-kun are you okay?"

"Hn."

The waitress left and Sakura thought she saw her sway her hips to and fro and saw Gaara's look of lust intensify. When Shikyo closed the door, Gaara growled and was left to fantasy about her in his bed naked with sweat.

Sakura asked worriedly, "Gaara-kun are you feeling okay?"

Sakura waved her hands in front of Gaara. Gaara grabbed her wrist harder than before and she shrieked a little. "Don't ever do that again, do you hear Haruno?"

"H-hai."

Sakura retrieved her hand and rubbed out the soreness, she could feel tears coming but she pushed them away.

Gaara was still having fantasies about Shikyo and him, he whispered with lust, "Shikyo."

Sakura caught the name and looked really hurt this time.

'No it can't be... Gaara-kun would never do that.' 

'**Apparently that Jack ass did.'**

'_**You should leave now.'**_

'Who are you?'

Still no answer came from the third voice so Sakura didn't say anything else. Shikaku had enough of this 'show' as soon as Sakura looked up, he quickly took full control of Gaara.

"_Why don't you eat your food Sakura."_

"H-hai."

"_Gomen...for hurting you again."_

"It's okay Panda-kun, I mean-."

"_It's okay you can call me that if you want me to."_

"But earlier you said-."

"_Forget what I said okay?"_

"H-hai.'

After a few bites of their food, Shikaku asked, _"Sakura can I ask you a question?"_

"Sure."

Shikaku took out the box in his pocket and showed it to Sakura. He heard a gasp from her and smirked.

In his head he thought 'This is the only thing that's good for you Gaara rather you like it or not."

"_Sakura, would you marry me?"_

'_**Say no Sakura say no.'**_

'Who are you?'

Still no answer from the voice so she let the question go again. Shikaku looked at Sakura worried that she might say no.

"Of course Gaara-kun...I'll marry you."

Shikaku smirked and took the ring out and put it on Sakura's ring finger. Gaara managed to take over his own body now. He stared at the ring on Sakura's hand and stared back at Sakura.

'What did you do?'

'_I solved your problem...I asked Sakura if she wanted to marry you.'_

'I don't want her I want Shikyo.'

'_Shikyo is bad news Gaara and you know it!'_

'I will not let you talk shit about **my** Shikyo you stupid demon! Besides this won't be keeping me from seeing Shikyo and fucking her in my bed.'

Shikaku growled at this and couldn't believe Gaara... he thought 'history has repeats itself already.'

They finished up there meal and went home without any said words to each other.

-------

While with Shikyo, she went into a dark alley and say the figure she wanted to see. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. His tongue ran over her mouth and she opened it. Both of their tongues battled for dominance but the man won like always.

He asked, "Have you done it yet?"

"Always getting to the point, huh."

"Shikyo..."

"Yeah I did... I put a jutsu on him...the one I showed you."

"How does he feel?"

"He wants me, he needs me, he wants to fuck me so hard I can't walk for weeks." Shikyo said with lust in her voice and seductively into his ear, "Like you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need ideas on who the enemy is...u people decide who the enemy is... I need at least five reviews of who the enemy is so that I can update...with out it I might as well just put the one that I have in mind which will make my stay stink... T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm cryin now cuz I don't own shit…

Disclaimer: I'm crying now cuz I don't own shit….maybe Shikyo…..but dat bitch should just fuckin die and rot in hell!! Or I can hand her over to for freee!! –hands da fuckin slut over to you-

Damn it's been so fukin long!! I'm so sorry for not updating……ever since my mom seen me on da computer for myspace and other crap….she's been on my back for days…..

Anyways since I have no clue on who da enemy is Imma stick to da plan!! Hopefully it'll work and not stink you know!!

ATTENTION!! There is some lemon in da beginning…..so leave now…..if not don't say I didn't warn you!!

--

The man roughly pinned her to the wall. Shikyo looked up into his yellow eyes and was frightened, because he knew what the man was capable of but at the same time was pleased that he wanted her after her report. He quickly made a few hand signs and make it looked like the alley was a normal alley and no one was in it along with no sound.

The man looked at her and smirked, pleased that she was scared. But the smirk soon faded when he saw her trembling lips turned into a smirk. He pushed her harder, if possible, to the wall and claimed her lips again.

Shikyo moaned into the kiss and the man growled. Her arms slithered around his neck and his arm went behind her waist and her head. Slowly so she wouldn't know, the man took the arm behind her waist and slowly went down her skirt.

She moaned as the man started to kiss her neck and felt his rough wet tongue lick here and there. The man quickly pulled down her skirt along with her thong and inserted a digit.

Shikyo moaned out loud and the man smirked as her fingered her harder.

"F….faster b….baby!!" moaned Shikyo.

The man only grunted in response but never went faster.

"P…please…..f….faster….h…harder!!" gasped Shikyo.

"Beg for it, Shikyo." Was the man's only reply.

"P….please….f…faster….h…harder….d…deeper1!!" shrieked Shikyo.

"As you please." said the man.

The man fingered her so fast all you could hear was the moans and shrieks of Shikyo of her multiple climaxes and the sound of fingers entering her.

She was roughly turned around, her cheeks pressed hard against the cold wall. Shikyo groaned against the contact, but shrieked with pure pleasure as the man entered her ass with his hard cock.

"Y…yes….o..ooh…j…just …l..like…that….baby!!" shrieked Shikyo.

The man thrust harder and faster and he knew he was about to cum. So he summoned all of his strength and fucked her deeper to the point were she was about to break in half….he grunted as Shikyo yelled out his name.

The man pulled out of her and simply said, "Do something to make the pink haired girl leave…then I'll give you something ten times that pleasure!!"

Shikyo was still catching her breath but managed to utter out, "What does the bitch have that I don't have?"

She was answered with a _poof_ as the man left. The only thought in her mind was to 'kill the pink haired bitch.'

What she and the man didn't know was that two green eyes were watching them….no matter how sound-proof, and illusionize the illusion was the eyes still saw everything.

--

The rest of the night, Sakura didn't sleep in bed, she slept on the sofa. She didn't want to talk to her best friends about it so she lied that they both had a great time. Her friends didn't say anything else because they knew it was a lie. Temari came down to bring her extra blankets along with pillows.

"Sleep tight, kay Sakura…." Temari said.

"Yeah you too." Sakura said.

Temari nodded her head and left the living room. It took Sakura a few hours before going to sleep because most of the time she would sleep next to Gaara.

'But tonight it's different."

'**-sigh- I guess so forehead girl.'**

'_**Hn.'**_

'Who are you…why do I have two voices in my head?'

'_**The name's **_**Tennotsukai.****_'_**

'**Hey, can we call you Tsukai for short?'**

'…'

'**How about…..-inner scratches her head-um….'**

'_**Tsukai would do fine Inner.'**_

'**Hey, how do you know me?'**

'_**We're in the same person.'**_

'**Oh.'**

'Okay who the heck are you?'

'_**You're my demon vessel.'**_

'D...demon vessel…what do you mean demon vessel?'

'**Dodo head, it's like how the Kyuubi is inside of Naruto.'**

'I know but, but….'

'_**I never came out to talk because it wasn't time; I take longer than the rest of the demons.'**_

'Are you like the eight tail demon? Or the five?'

'_**None…I'm the ten tailed demon.'**_

'**But there's no ten tailed demon…only nine.'**

'_**Ran away before any human can spot me.'**_

'So no one knows that you're alive?'

'_**Nope, no one…except you two.'**_

'**They think your dead or something?'**

'_**Somewhere along the lines of it, yes.'**_

'Hey can we continue this tomorrow? I'm so tired…'

'_**Yeah, you need your rest….today's been a rough day.'**_

'Why did you tell me to say 'no' when Gaara proposed?'

Sakura was only met with silence so she sighed and went to sleep for the first time with out Gaara by her side.

--

That didn't take long….since it didn't take long, I bet it was a short chapter…..um…I'll update tomorrow……parents are here and wants me to go to bed 10….so I'll add another chapter tomorrow….night everyone!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: someone else owns Naruto and it aint meh…

Disclaimer: someone else owns Naruto and it aint meh….

Sorry for the long update….my mom wanted me to do some stuff before I got on da computer today…..thanks to all of the people who reviewed…..its not everyday someone likes my story…..anyway hope you like this story.

Text:

'blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

NOW CARRYIN ON…ENJOY!! And review please!!

--

_Green eyes stared and stared in disbelief and disgust. The couple was going at it in the alley way like animals._

_All the owner of the green eyes heard was the moaning of the female and the growling of the male and the loud smooches they both put on each other. Along with words on the lines of, "_"F….faster b….baby!!" and "P…please…..f….faster….h…harder!!"

_The owner of the green eyes knew that voice…she didn't know whose voice it was until the male replied, "Beg for it, Shikyo."_

_The green eyes widen as its owner made a gasp like sound. She saw how the man roughly pinned Shikyo to the wall. Shikyo looked up into his yellow eyes and was frightened, because of what the owner of the green eyes did not know, but at the same time the owner of the green eyes saw Shikyo's face that she was pleased of what reason the owner could not think of. She saw the man quickly made a few hand signs and make it looked like the alley was a normal alley and no one was in it along with no sound._

_The man looked at Shikyo and smirked, pleased that she was scared. But the smirk soon faded when he saw Shikyo trembling lips turned into a smirk. He pushed Shikyo harder, if possible, to the wall and claimed Shikyo lips again._

_Shikyo moaned into the kiss and the man growled. Shikyo arms slithered around his neck and his arm went behind Shikyo waist and Shikyo head. Slowly so she wouldn't know, the man took the arm behind Shikyo waist and slowly went down Shikyo skirt._

_She moaned as the man started to kiss Shikyo neck and felt his rough wet tongue lick here and there. The man quickly pulled down Shikyo skirt along with Shikyo thong and inserted a digit._

_Shikyo moaned out loud and the man smirked as her fingered Shikyo harder._

"_F….faster b….baby!!" moaned Shikyo._

_The man only grunted in response but never went faster._

"_P…please…..f….faster….h…harder!!" gasped Shikyo._

"_Beg for it, Shikyo." Was the man's only reply._

"_P….please….f…faster….h…harder….d…deeper1!!" shrieked Shikyo._

"_As you please." said the man._

_The man fingered Shikyo so fast all you could hear was the moans and shrieks of Shikyo of her multiple climaxes and the sound of fingers entering Shikyo._

_She was roughly turned around, Shikyo cheeks pressed hard against the cold wall. Shikyo groaned against the contact, but shrieked with pure pleasure as the man entered Shikyo ass with his hard cock._

"_Y…yes….o..ooh…j…just …l..like…that….baby!!" shrieked Shikyo._

_The man thrust harder and faster and he knew he was about to cum. So he summoned all of his strength and fucked Shikyo deeper to the point were she was about to break in half….he grunted as Shikyo yelled out his name._

_The man pulled out of Shikyo and simply said, "Do something to make the pink haired girl leave…then I'll give you something ten times that pleasure!!"_

"_P….please….f…faster….h…harder….d…deeper1!!" shrieked Shikyo._

"_As you please." said the man._

_The man fingered Shikyo so fast all you could hear was the moans and shrieks of Shikyo of her multiple climaxes and the sound of fingers entering Shikyo._

_She was roughly turned around, Shikyo cheeks pressed hard against the cold wall. Shikyo groaned against the contact, but shrieked with pure pleasure as the man entered Shikyo ass with his hard cock._

"_Y…yes….o..ooh…j…just …l..like…that….baby!!" shrieked Shikyo._

_The man thrust harder and faster and he knew he was about to cum. So he summoned all of his strength and fucked Shikyo deeper to the point were she was about to break in half….he grunted as Shikyo yelled out his name._

_The man pulled out of Shikyo and simply said, "Do something to make the pink haired girl leave…then I'll give you something ten times that pleasure!!"_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Sakura woke up from her sleep and was grossed out. She felt as if she was about to barf.

'Was that a dream?'

'**How should I know forehead girl?'**

'_**Nah, it's not a dream.'**_

'You mean it was for real…like I was really there?'

'_**You weren't **_**really**_** there; you just saw what one of my girls saw.'**_

'What do you mean 'one of my girls'?'

'_**-sigh-Its too complicated to explain.'**_

'I must tell Gaara-kun.'

'_**NO!!'**_

'Why not? He has the right to know what's happening.'

'_**He won't believe you.'**_

'Yes he will, he will because-'

'**Saku-chan, I think Tsukai-san is right. We don't know if the way he acted yesterday was how he really felt about you.'**

'No, you're lying, Gaara-kun would never hurt me, he said he loves me, he _proposed_ to me.'

'_**How do you know it wasn't Shikaku?'**_

'No Shikaku wouldn't, Gaara-kun learned how to control him years ago.'

'**But Saku-chan, how do you know if-'**

'Shut up. I'm telling Gaara-kun, rather you like it or not. So go away.'

'**But Saku-chan…'**

'_**Leave her be Inner, who cares if she gets hurt by her precious **_**Gaara-kun**_**, don't come crying to us when we warned you.'**_

Both Inner and Tsukai left Sakura to tell Gaara what she saw…er…dreamt about. Sakura looked up as she heard soft foot steps from the stairs. Sakura knew it was Gaara's foot steps. She looked at him as he entered the living room. Gaara didn't even spare one glance at Sakura, even when Shikaku was begging Gaara to look at Sakura.

Sakura got up but was stopped by Gaara's sand. She looked up at his eyes only to be met with a glare.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Sakura stuttered.

She was met with silence but Sakura still pursued on, on what she was about to say.

"There's something you should know about Shikyo."

Gaara's sand loosened up a bit, but as Sakura looked into his eyes, all she could see was pure raw lust at the mention of the slut's name.

"She doesn't love you."

Once Gaara heard Sakura say that his sand tightened around her.

Sakura quickly let out what she was going to say in a calm voice, "She's only going to hurt you, Gaara. She's sleeping with this other man. I…I saw her with my own very two eyes that she and this other man were doing in an alleyway."

Gaara's sand tightened tighter, to the point where Sakura couldn't even breathe. Gaara soon through her hard against the wall and Sakura went through from the powerful throw. Sakura coughed up blood. Gaara stalked up to her in a deadly aura.

"You. Will. Not. Ever. Say. Anything. Like. That. Ever. Again. About. My. Shikyo. Do. You. Understand?"

"B-but Sakura, what I'm saying is-."

"What you're saying is a lie…Shikyo will never hurt. The only person who would hurt me is YOU!!"

Gaara was about to charge at her with her sand but the sound of poof was heard. Naruto along with Shikamaru, Kankouru, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, and Neji were all surrounding Sakura, as if being her shield. Naruto glared at Gaara and Gaara glared back.

Gaara took one last glare at Sakura before he left with a swirl of sand. All that Sakura remembered was Neji's face before passing out.

--

So how do you like dat??review everyone!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all so stop wasting my time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all so stop wasting my time!!

I think the last chapter was kind of confusing but she wanted to tell Gaara cuz she loves him and all even if it was just a dream-like thing to her……and I don't know if I'll make Sakura walk all over Gaara….but he'll be sorry….. : P

I hope this chapter makes up for the confusing chapter….anyways….enjoy….

Text:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

--

"Sakura-san…" a deep but soft voice called.

"Yuhoo….Sakura-chan wake up!!" said a rather loud voice.

Now that voice, Sakura knew. "N-Naruto?" she mumbled

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto's face right in front of hers. She pushed him lightly away so that she can sit up.

"Easy there forehead girl, you just survived from Gaara's sand death." Ino said.

"Ino-pig where's Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked kind of forgetting what happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Neji, who by the way was still angry at what took place a while ago.

"Huh?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Why do you still think of him when he fuci nearly killed you?" Neji asked/yelled.

Sakura was speechless because she was never yelled at by _the_ Hyuga prodigy.

"Neji-nii-san-." Hinata started to say.

"Shut up Hinata…just shut up….I-." Neji interrupted.

Neji got socked in the face by Naruto. "Don't fuckin talk like that about Hinata-chan!! She's your cousin man!!"

"Naruto-kun, its okay…"

"No it's not okay Hinata-chan!! He…"

"Naruto-kun, I told you that it's okay…"

"B-but…at least he should apologize…"

Neji looked at Hinata, and bowed his head, "Sorry, Hinata-san for talking like that to you."

"Its okay, Neji-nii-san."

Neji left the house to blow some steam off. Hinata came along in case he needed someone to talk too. Sakura who watched the whole thing looked around the room. She was on the sofa, with tons of bandage on her arms and legs over the wounds that didn't quite heal yet. She looked at the wall and saw who it was broken. She then remembered what took place here, and guessed Gaara left.

Sakura sighed, and was lost in thought.

'**I told you he wouldn't believe you.'**

'…'

'_**Hn. That's what you get for loving a man too much.'**_

'…'

'**Look what you got yourself into now…'**

'I know what I got into myself okay….but she and Gaara wouldn't do anything right?'

'_**Want a bet?'**_

'-sigh- no….but the man…why does he want me to go away?'

'**Hn…he had yellow eyes after all.'**

"But the only person who has yellow eyes is….Orichimaru."

The gang looked at her weirdly.

"Sakura-chan….are you sure you're alright?" Lee asked.

"Temari…." Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Has anything been happening at Suna beyond usual lately?"

"Besides the fact that Gaara's acting more of an asshole and a jackass and that slut we met the other day nah why?"

Kankouru jumped in when he remembered something, "Didn't some of Gaara's fan girls die when the Akastuki attacked?"

"No all of them weren't any ninjas…." Temari said.

"Except for one…" Shikamaru said.

"Huh?" Temari asked.

"A female ninja died after the attack. Her talent was coming up with new jutsus, if she was alive today, she'll be our age…." Shikamaru said.

"But that don't make since….the slut's alive….but the ninja's dead." Kankouru said.

"Maybe Orichimaru dug her back up and use her like a puppet." Shikamauru said.

Sakura wasn't paying any attention. She was knocked out cold all over again. No one noticed about it until TenTen looked at Sakura.

"Guys…Sakura's unconscious again." TenTen said.

Everyone looked at her then at Sakura and sighed. They went on talking about what Sakura just said.

Sakura wasn't exactly unconscious; Tsukai knocked her out to explain stuff.

--

Back with Gaara……

Gaara was walking down the streets of Sane.

Shikaku was furious on what just took place.

'_Damn it, kit….do you know what just happened?'_

'Hn.'

'_You hurted Sakura-chan.'_

'Don't care; she's a waste of time anyways.'

'_I demand you to go back, or I'll take control of your body just like last time.'_

'Try.'

'_Why you son of a…'_

"Gaara-kun, how surprising to see you here." Said a seductive voice.

Gaara turned around and saw who he was looking for, Shikyo. He went over to her and smirked. Shikyo batted her eyes at him and bit her upper lip. Gaara looked at her lips and his lust grew as the lips were calling out to him to claim them.

He kissed Shikyo rubbing his tongue along her top lip, touching her own tongue. Shikyo opened her mouth to him and felt his tongue feel around her cavern greedily.

She pushed him away and faked a worry face and asked, "Gaara-kun, you're about to get married soon….we shouldn't-."

She was silenced when his lips came crashing on top of hers again. She moaned ass his hands maneuvered over to her ass and there her caressed it. Bystanders that passed by whispered to one another about what's happening with their Kazekage. The mothers of young ones hurriedly took them home and look at their Kazekage in disgust, for they know about the marriage because of a loud mouth, coughINOcough, and couldn't believe there eyes to see the Package making out with someone other woman besides their wonderful Sakura-sama.

Gaara didn't pay the least attention to the onlookers. He just continued on to what he was doing. What he didn't know was that Neji and Hinata was looking straight at them. Neji had the look as if he was about to kill Gaara and he had his Byukagun on. Hinata has her on too; she was pissed off, shocked, and disgusted. Hinata was about to go over there ask what the hell was wrong with Gaara, but Neji stuck out a hand in front of her. She looked at him confused, but her eyes widen as Neji disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara and socked him in the back of his head so hard both Gaara and the slut flew away towards Hinata.

Hinata didn't know what to do, so she just kicked the slut on her back really hard, and the two landed on the wall. Hinata was surprised the Gaara's sand didn't protect him.

The truth was that Shikaku wouldn't allow it, not this time, '_You deserved it jack ass.'_

Gaara only growled in response. He looked at Hinata with a hint of killing tint and he moved Shikyo off of him. He looked at her and saw that blood was dripping from her mouth. That was when hell broke loose….

--

Back with Sakura in her mind, she saw Tsukai along with inner. She was surprised to see that inner just look like her except had the word 'inner' across her forehead. (A/N this is the first time Sakura saw her inner kay peeps)

'So this is how you look like?'

'**No durr Sherlock.'**

Tsukai only smirked at the two but coughed to signal that she wanted to talk. Sakura looked a Tsukai and was amazed be her colors. At the tip of her tails were pink, while the rest had a light purplish blue hue to it. On Tsukai's forehead was a crescent like shape, the tip of her ears were pink. But the strangest of all was that her eyes were orange with a hint of pink in it. Sakura was also surprised that she didn't see any cell bars around Tsukai.

As it reading her mind, Tsukai said, _**'I don't need a cell, I wasn't sealed or anything like that. You were my vessel as a present.'**_

Sakura looked at her and you could see '?'s popping above her head, nonstop.

Tsukai sighed and said _**'your great ancestors made a deal with me. I volunteered to help your clan defeat the Kaiatsu, another clan but they weren't humans, more like demons. But in return I was to have a vessel.'**_

'So you defeated the Kaiatsu clan, and I was the vessel.'

'_**No. It's true that I defeated the Kaiatsu clan, but I was never given a vessel.'**_

'**What do you mean you were never given a vessel?'**

'_**I think its time that I introduced you to my girls.'**_

With that said, shadows that was once short, became longer and longer to the point where they made a shape of a wolf. Then a real wolf would slowly emerge from the shape-like-wolf shadow. There eyes had a variety of colors, red, green, orange, pink, purple, you name it. The wolves look exactly like Tsukai, except smaller, and there eyes are different.

'_**Hyme, was the one who saw Shikyo with the other man, or known as Orichimaru.'**_

Hyme, the largest wolf out of the pack came forward, her eyes were green. She said "Everything you saw was true. Shikyo and Orichimaru's planning something."

'Then can you tell me what they're planning?'

"No," Hyme said, "I am sorry but I do not know what they're planning."

Hyme stepped back and Sakura was tense that she didn't know what Orichimaru was planning. What if he teamed up with Akatsuki and wanted Naruto? Or worse, he wanted to hurt Gaara by using Shikyo as bait.

'**You're still thinking about him aren't you?'**

Sakura didn't reply because she knew that Inner knew who she was thinking about.

'_**Forget about him Sakura.'**_

'But I cant, I love him too much I can't…I just can't…'

'_**I can make you forget, but only if you want me too Sakura, I wont do it if you don't want me to.'**_

Sakura didn't answer, instead said 'You never told us why you never got a vessel.'

'_**Oh right, you Sakura, the elders of your clan would hunt down every newborn and kill them.'**_

'**But that's awful…who would do such a thing?'**

'My clan would, to prevent from having a child with a demon inside of him/her, wasn't it?'

'_**Hai. It wasn't until a few centuries later. I grew angry at the clan for not keeping the deal. But the anger went away as your parents, flew to Konoha. Your mother was already eight months pregnant with you, and she didn't want you to die. As your parents were running away to Konoha, your mother's water broke. Your father set her down near a stream and your mother gave labor to you. I guess the elders found out and they went hunting for your parents. They found them and your father hidden your mother in a hallow tree. Your father fought the ninjas that the elders sent, but he died in the end. But that was enough time for your mother to put you in a basket from a wood jutsu she used, and covered it with the clothes that your parents brought with them. She put you on the stream and pushed you of for a head start. She was then pierced with a kunai from one of the ninjas. She didn't die without saying, "You'll never catch my daughter, no matter how strong, and swift you are, my daughter would always be four steps ahead of you with the help of Tsukai." Your mother did some hands signs and she summoned Hyme. A technique she was taught by her great, great, great grandmother. Her grandmother said that she can only use this jutsu when the time was right. Your mother knew that right now was the right time to put the jutsu into action. Hyme was summoned and she killed all of the ninjas. Your mother said "Hyme-sama…protect my little Sakura….protect her and tell Tsukai that Sakura is to her vessel as long as Sakura is protected from harm." Then she died right there and Hyme rushed to catch up with you and she took you to me.'**_

'Where I was to be your vessel.'

'_**Hai.'**_

'**How come Sakura had parents at Konoha?'**

'_**She got adopted over there.'**_

'I remember now, when I was five I lived at the orphanage for a bit. And I remember going into the academy because I got lost. Then I started to throw kunais that I saw laying around to the targets.'

'**Oh yeah huh. It was then that the third hokage saw us and yeah Tsukai you know the rest.'**

'So do all of the girls have a name?'

'_**The one you need to know as of now is Hyme. She's gives out the orders you want.'**_

'Oh.'

'_**I think its time for you to get up, everyone's worried….also remember what I said, I can make you forget about **_**him.'**

Sakura opened her eyes groggily and saw no one. There was a note beside her though. It read….

--

_I really hope this one is not confusing as the other one…..hope you like and review….._

_:_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to write these disclaimer thing…

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to write these disclaimer thing….when you all know that I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!

Text:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

--

_-Recap-_

_Sakura opened her eyes groggily and saw no one. There was a note beside her though. It read…._

_-End of recap-_

It read:

"Sakura, everyone's at the hospital.

Explain later, just come to the

Hospital immediately!"

Sakura became fully awake and threw the blanket that was over her to the side. She got up and dashed over to the hospital. Once she got there, and entered the waiting room, she saw an angry and sad Naruto and the rest of the gang trying to comfort Naruto, who was crying. Sakura looked around and noticed that both Hinata and Neji weren't there.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"You're good for nothing jack ass attacked Hinata-chan!" yelled/shrieked/cried Naruto.

Sakura was shocked at what Naruto said about gars, but she didn't say anything because once you saw Naruto cry like how he was crying right now, it means serious business.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

"We don't know, the doctor hasn't told us anything yet." Answered Temari.

Sakura could only say "Oh" and bowed her head. She looked at the floor like it had become interesting.

The doctor came a few minutes later. He politely coughed and before he got a chance to say anything, Naruto got up and bombarded him with questions, "Is Hinata-chan going to be alright? She's going to survive right? Can I go see her now? Where's Neji? Is he okay? He's going to be-?"

"Uzamaki-san." The doctor said sternly.

That made Naruto stop talking, but she was still overly worried and jumpy to go see Hanta.

"I have both good and bad news." The doctor continued.

This time Naruto shook so badly, Lee came and stood beside him to support Naruto in case the worse came. So did the rest of the gang, all except Sakura who felt like this could have never have happened if it weren't for her.

The doctor continued, "The good news is that Neji-san is alright and he will survive."

"T-the bad news?" Tenten asked for Naruto who couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry but, Hinata-san has only a 50 chance of being able to survive what she been through," the doctor said quickly to get it over with.

Right there and then Naruto came into sobs. He cried and cried until his feet couldn't hold him and he was about to slump forward but lee caught him.

Lee said, "You must be strong, Naruto-san, Hinata-san needs you to be strong for her. She needs us all to be strong for her."

"Yeah, Lee's right." Agreed Shikamaru.

Naruto could only nod, but his tears lifted up a bit.

"Ne, can we go see them?" asked Kankarou.

The doctor nodded, and said, "We put them in the same room by request of Neji-san when he gained consciousness."

Everyone nodded and fallowed the doctor to the room that both Neji and Hinata were in. everyone went except Sakura. She still had her head bowed. She turned around to go back the way she came from as silent tears fell down.

--

With Naruto and the gang…

They entered the room and the first thing they saw was Neji, who was sitting up, awake and looking over at Hinata. He was still in pretty bad shape. But Hinata was the one who got the worst outcome of all. She was still unconscious and she had bandages over bandages on her wounds that the medic-nin couldn't heal because it was too close to the heart, on wrong move and Hinata will die.

Some of the bandages had light brown stains that soaked the blood off form the open wounds. Naruto looked sadly at Hinata and silently whispered her name. He went over to here and sat in the chair next to the bed. The doctor had left to give them privacy.

Naruto touched Hinata's face gently while tears were still running down his face. He gently kissed Hinata's cheeks, then to her closed eyes, then her forehead, and finally to his lips. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed it.

Everyone heard him whispering, "Please, Hinata-chan, don't leave me now. I…I need you. I can't live with out you. I love you, Hinata-chan. Please wake up!" Naruto sobbed and sobbed when he didn't get any response.

Ino silently cried on Kankaruou's shoulder. He held her to comfort her. Temari let the tears fall while Shikamaru hugged her and told her everything's going to be okay, Hinata's going to survive. Tenten hugged both Lee and Neji as both of them cried onto her shoulder while she too cried.

--

While with Sakura, she saw everything that happened through a window. She was up on the roof tops of a building right across from the window that the room that the gang were all in. Sakura cried with shame and guilt that she felt at the bottom of her stomach. She decided to go back the manor to forget what just happened and sort out her feelings and what's been happening to her and Gaara. When she got in the manor and sat on the sofa, she noticed a black and red thong. She picked it up and sniffed it.

'_**Smells like Shikyo.'**_

'**How do you know?'**

'_**I have a very high and sensitive nose, and so does Sakura now.'**_

Sakura looked at it with disgust. Out of no where, flames engulfed the thing until it turned to smithereens. Sakura was too angry to notice what just happened. Her anger intensified ten fold as she heard a creak and a moan from upstairs. This time Tsukai's instincts kicked in and Sakura transported herself in front of Gaara's door.

She heard Shikyo's voice, "F…faster….Gaara-kun!!"

She also heard Gaara grunting here and there. When both male and female yelled out each other's name, Sakura knew that she can never believe in love ever again. Sakura looked at the ring that Gaara gave to her and she let it drop to the floor with a thud. Right now, right there, she didn't care if Shikyo and Orichimaru were going to hurt Gaara, but she will not let them hurt any of her friends. All she had in her mind was Hinata.

'I have to save Hinata somehow.'

'_**I can help with that.'**_

'Good.'

--

After Gaara and Shikyo fucked each other, both of them knew that Sakura was at the door but they didn't care, what they didn't detect was the anger in Sakura. Shikyo was about to sleep, but when she glanced at the window, she saw two yellow eyes glaring back. She quickly looked away and looked back again but it was gone. She remembered what the man in the alley way wanted her to do a few weeks after she put the jutsu on Gaara.

-_Flashback-_

_The man hid in the shadows while waiting for Shikyo._

"_You're late." He said when Shikyo came._

"_Aw, come one baby; give me a break will you?' Shikyo pouted an ugly and scary pout._

_All the man did was glare and went straight to the point, "Report."_

"_Now, now Orichimaru-kun, why don't we have some fun first then I'll give you my report?"_

_Orichimaru gave her a devilish smile and Shikyo took a step back._

_Seductively, he said, "so, you want to play first, huh, fallow me then."_

_Shikyo hesitantly fallowed Orichimaru. They got out of the alley way as Orichimaour put an illusion jutsu on himself, making him to look like a regular citizen. They turned left then right and then left again to another alley way. Orichimaru opened the door that was all the way at the end of the ally way. Shikyo went in, scared, while Orichimaru fallowed and closed the doors and locked it. Shikyo looked at him._

_She asked him frighten, "What's going on?"_

_Orichimaru chuckled, "You said you wanted to have fun, so…" he disappeared and reappeared behind her, licking her neck, "Let's have fun."_

_Orichimaru licked her neck. His fang like teeth grazed her neck harshly, drawing out blood. Shikyo tried to get away but couldn't because he was holding her too tightly, one of his hands rested on her boobs, massaging one of the mounds through her clothes. Shikyo moaned at the feeling._

_Orichimaru let his hand that was free go around her waist. Shikyo's hands slithered to the back of his head and moaned in protest as the hand on her boobs left her. He slowly, with one hand at her waist, brought the other one to lift up her skirt._

_Orichimaru cupped Shikyo's womanhood right then and there. Shikyo moaned and nearly climaxed as he inserted a finger and another. Going in and out, in and out of her wet pussy. The hand that wasn't fingering her left her waist. Shikyo didn't notice because she was too preoccupied with what his finger was doing to her 'down there'. She shrieked out his name as he touched her sweet spot, when he was finger fucking her._

"_Y…yes…oooh…O…Orichimaru….faster….please…." Shikyo moaned out._

_He went faster so that she wouldn't notice that he pulled out a needle with a pure clear liquid in it. Out of nowhere Shikyo felt pain on her right thigh where he injected the liquid at. Shikyo yelled out in pain as the needle was pulled out. Orichimaru pinned her to the wall, she wanted to move away, but she couldn't. Orichimaru chuckled at her, seeing how she furiously wanted to move, but couldn't._

"_What the fuck did you do?" Shikyo asked._

"_Hn. It's a poison that Kabuto made that paralyzes the enemy completely for hours." Orichimaru explained._

_Shikyo widened her eyes in fright as Orichimaru ripped off her thong and skirt. He pulled down the zippers to his pants and pulled out his had dick. She shrieked out as he entered his big cock into her. He pounded into her so fast and hard that al she felt was pain after pain._

"_Now, report, you slut." Orichimaru commanded._

_Shikyo couldn't because all she felt was pain after pain every time he thrusted into her._

_Orichimaru brought a kunai and slashed one of her thighs, she cried out in pain once again._

"_Now, I wont say it again, report." Orichimaru harshly commanded this time._

"_The pink-shriek-haired-shrieks-bitch-screams-doesn't-yells-know anything-cries-yet!!" was all she could say as she screamed out in agony._

_Orichimaru was furious and fucked her harder and harder and faster and deeper, "Not good enough Shikyo….you better take another route to make her leave."_

_He thrusted into her a few more times as he climaxed into her. Orichimaru zipped back his pants. He pulled out another needle filled with the clear liquid. Once Shikyo saw it she pushed closer to the wall._

"_Use this on Gaara, and then kill him. If you do not complete this order, the pain you felt now will be stronger by 10 fold as a day goes by. Based on Kabuto's experiments, you'll die by the end of this week."_

"_You mean…."Shikyo looked at him is shock._

_Orichimaru chuckled and said, "Oh and did I forget to tell you that the poison will eat you inside and out? If you complete this simple task, I might have Kabuto give you the antidote."_

_Orichimaru left after he threw the needle at Shikyo and she barely caught it._

"_Remember…or else…"his voice rang out into nothingness in the room._

_-End of Flashback-_

Shikyo flinched at the pain and grimaced as the pain intensified. Gaara looked at her with concern and asked, "Are you okay?"

Shikyo can only nod and think, 'Tomorrow, where there aren't a lot of witnesses. I will take him to the nearest oasis,' before going to sleep.

--

Neji told everyone what happened. To the point how it all started and how Gaara used desert coffin on Hinata for a mere minute as Neji got Hinata out.

The nurse cam in and said, "I'm sorry, but visiting time is over."

Everyone nodded and left. Temari went to the secretary and said "Let Uzamaki-san stay with the Hyuugas, no questions asked are we clear?"

"Hai, Temari-sama." Was what the secretary said.

Temari left with the others and that was when she noticed that Sakura wasn't in the room with them.

"You've seen Sakura?" she asked the gang.

They all said no and started to rush to the manor. Sakura wasn't on the sofa but the saw some smithereens. They started to go to Gaara's room when they heard Gaara's voice and a female's.

"I have to go now kay, Gaara-kun?" said the female.

Gaara only growled at that but the gang didn't hear anything. They masked their chakra and hid before Shikyo came out of the room naked and with clothes in hand. She went downstairs and let out a frustrated sigh from not finding her thong but she left nonetheless. The gang let out a sigh and went back to their own rooms, not wanting to talk to Gaara about what they did because the all had a pretty good idea what must have happened.

--

Back to Neji, Naruto, and Hinata….

Naruto had fallen asleep in the chair, talking in his sleep for Hinata to wake up. You could see the tears that were coming down his cheeks. Sakura climbed in through the windows silently as to not wake up anyone.

But she wasn't quiet enough as a voice said, "What are you doing here, visiting time's over."

Sakura jumped at his voice but calmed down when she realized it was just him.

Instead of answering she asked, "Hey, ho do you feel?"

She was met with an "Hn."

Sakura "Tched." In annoyance and relief and looked at Hinata.

"Any sign of awake yet?" she asked.

Neji shook his head no.

"Well, she will, I'll make sure of it," Sakura said confidently.

She said it al little bit too loud for Naruto woke up with a startle.

"W…what?? Oh, hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he got up to stretched.

He stopped to look at Hinata sadly. Sakura looked at him and felt the guilt come back until Tsukai said, _**'We should get a move on.'**_

'Hai.'

Sakura made some hand signs and four substitutions appeared. They went to the machines over at Hinata and unplugged everything, all you could hear was the long beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeep, sound that the machine made.

Naruto looked at Sakura like she was crazy and was about to stop her until one of the Sakura's listened to her heart. To a normal medic-nin's ear, you could hear nothing and had probably thought that Hinata was already dead without using the machine to make sure. But Sakura has a very high sense of hearing now and she could hear Hinata's heartbeat but it was faint.

The Sakura quickly said, "Her heart rate is slow and her beat is faint but she'll survive."

With that the real Sakura took Hinata gently off of the bed bridal style (it was the only way to carry her with out harming her) and both of them poofed away. The rest of the Sakura's went to Naruto and Neji's sighed and puffed they poofed away too.

Nurses taking the late night shift came running in and saw no one in. the head nurse commanded, "Someone contact tamari-sama right now."

A lot of "Hais" could be heard as everyone scattered around to find Naruto, Hinata, and Neji.

--

I hope yall like this…..review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I declare that I, miss u don't need to know, hate disclaimering what she has and that is….she has no claim over Naruto, only Hinata does…

Text:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

--------------------------------

Sakura stopped at the nearest oasis with Neji and Naruto in tow. She took off her sandals and tested the temperature of the water. She quickly drew back but not to jerk Hinata up. The four clones that she made quickly jumped into the water. They made a few hand signs and the water began to steam up.

Sakura put her feet to feel the water temperature again and it was alright, not too hot neither like the hot springs, nor to cold like earlier. She gently and smoothly lowered herself down into the water and Hinata started to float, and then started to sink.

Naruto saw that she was sinking and he panicked, so did Neji. They ran to Sakura and was about to save Hinata when a huge wave made them stop. The wave caught them and turned to lavenderish crystal. The only thing that was free was both of the men heads, nothing else.

Naruto was about to get ready to yell at Sakura when all of a sudden, there was like a green glowing color that was glowing right on the same spot where Hinata was sinking.

"She'll be fine. She's not drowning Naruto. The water is healing Hinata; she'll be able to be up and going 100% by tomorrow morning."

"And if she's not?" Neji asked sternly.

Sakura looked right into both of their eyes and replied, "You have my permission to kill me since I'm the one who caused this."

Naruto's and Neji's eyes widened a fraction and felt sorry for her, but at the same time prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

--------------------------

When morning came, Gaara woke up and dressed. As he stepped out of his room, his bare feet stepped on something hard. He cursed and lifted his feet to see what he stepped on.

Shikaku was surprised to see that Sakura's ring was there. The only words that crossed his mind were, "No, this can't be happening again, no, don't let this happen again, I haven't even found her yet."

Gaara only looked at it and shrugged. He didn't think much about it, like maybe Sakura just accidentally dropped it or something, and put it in his pocket. But a voice in the back of his mind told him to find Sakura now and make things right, but as usual he shrugged it off.

Gaara went into the kitchen and no one was there. He was about to go into the refrigerator but a poof made him stop. He turned around to see his ANBU in front of him.

The ANBU asked, "Where is Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama?'

Gaara shrugged and turned back around. When he turned around he didn't notice the dark aura coming off from the ANBU, since everyone in Suna knows about Gaara and his 'unfaithfulness affairs with his bitch'.

The ANBU was about to go back when a voice stopped him and asked, "Someone called?"

The ANBU turned around and greeted Temari and told her about the on goings at the Hospital the night before.

Temari got so angry she yelled out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YESTERDAY NIGHT?!"

The ANBU apologized because he just got the message and the nurses had to go to the ER. Temari grumbled out and told the ANBU that he was excused. The ANBU left and Temari glared right at Gaara. He glared back and said, "She deserved it, she was talking shit about Shikyo-chan."

Temari mentally gagged and glared harder at him. She went upstairs to tell everyone and as soon as they were dressed they went into teams to go and search for Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura.

Gaara only shrugged and forgot about breakfast and went to go inside his office. He was greeted by no other then Shikyo.

"Hey Gaara-kun" she purred.

Gaara only looked over at her with lust. He went to her ands started to attack her lips. Shikyo stopped him as soon as she could and Gaara looked at her puzzled. She went over to his ear and licked his earlobe. She whispered in a very bad seducing way, "Let's go somewhere private."

"My place?"

"No, somewhere where it's isolated, away from people, that way no one will bother us, and we can do as much as we want to each other, day and night."

Gaara could only grin hornily and said huskily, "I know just the place."

He tried to bring sand to poof them away, but Shikaku would not allow such actions, so instead Gaara had to poof away with Shikyo leaving smoke only.

Once they arrived at Gaara's chosen destination, Shikyo looked around and smiled evilly, but quickly replaced it with a sweet smile and said, "It's perfect Gaara-kun."

'Too damn perfect' she thought.

The quick exchange of the smile didn't go unnoticed by Gaara. He raised an imaginary eyebrow at it but quickly shrugged it off. Shikyo kissed his mouth and they started to explore each other's body like they never did before.

Before you know it they were completely naked and on the ground. Except for Shikyo who had her high heel boot on. Shikyo rubbed his cock hard and rough, it hardened and she smirked she then put it inside his wet pussy and started to ride very fast until he was in a brink of ecstasy. When Shikyo noticed that Gaara let down his guard, she quickly brought out the needle that Orichimaru gave to her out of her boot and went straight for Gaara's heart.

Gaara's eyes widened in pain and thrust her off of him and glared. He looked at her with anger as she rolled and landed on her knees. She looked at her with an evil smile. Gaara quickly pulled out the needle and was about to get up but he realized he couldn't.

Soon enough Gaara realized that Shikyo had paralyzed him. He glared at Shikyo as she laughed minancely. She got up and started to circle around him like a predator. She stopped right in front of him and said, "Did you think that I really was going to let a monster like you love me?"

Gaara only glared back and replied painfully, "I…am…not…a m-monster…"

"Oh yeah? Then who was the one who cheated on his fiancé. Who was the one who let poor old Sakura alone by herself and loveless. Who was the one who didn't listen, or even acknowledged her? Who was the one that broke her fuckin stupid heart?"

Gaara's eyes only widened at what he just heard. Flashes of the past came back to him. How he didn't listen to Sakura, how he didn't even say he love her, how he broke, how he was having sex and she was behind the door probably crying. And then the ring. How he found the ring that same morning that when Shikyo left. His eyes got watery as he realized what he had just done to Sakura.

Shikyo continued on, "You. You were the one who cheated on her since you couldn't wait for something that she was not ready to give. You left her by herself and loveless. You were the one who didn't listen or acknowledged her. You were the one who broke her use-."

Before she could finish, she was caught by sand and heard Gaara say with an angry tone, "Her heart is not useless, yours is."

With that Gaara summoned the last of his strength and sand coffined Shikyo and she yelled out.

The last thing that came out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry…Sakura…" as he fell into unconsciousness.

-------------------------

Sakura looked at the horizon to see that the sun was at its peeking point. Her ears twitched as she heard a scream of pain. Sakura looked at Neji and Naruto who were released from their crystal cage and told them, "The first sign that she'll be alright are air bubbles, the next will be the green glow not glowing. When the glow has dissipated completely, Hinata will float back up. When she does, Naruto, you can go and retrieve her."

Sakura got up and was walking away from the two. Naruto asked, "Where are you going Sakura-chan?"

Her only reply was that she had to take care of something.

She jumped to the trees and continued on to the direction she heard the scream. As she went on her nose picked up a scent of blood. She picked up her pace. She stopped as soon as she saw blood everywhere and Gaara lying there not moving at all. She only sighed and knew that he was still alive even if his heartbeat was really low when she checked his heart beat.

She studied him a bit more and started a medic examination on him. She noticed that he was paralyzed and quickly started to take the paralyzing poison out of him and healed all of the injuries that was caused from the paralyzing poison.

She was used to this poison since it happened once to Anko when she fought with Orichimaru again. That was only a few months ago. She gave Gaara the antidote and put his clothes back on and picked him up. She then went back to the others.

---------------------------------

I hope yall like this….I've been lazy lately so sorry for the very late update….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: me no own shit

Text:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Naruto stood on guard as they heard leaves rustling. They were about to attack when out came Sakura and she was holding on to Gaara like a sack of potatoes. She looked into the lake and saw that the green glow was dissipating, she looked over at Naruto and he got the clue and dove into the lake to retrieve Hinata.

Sakura looked toward the sky and noticed that it changed and something was coming very fast like a storm. She quickly looked around and saw a cave near and told the others to follow.

Sakura put Gaara gently down and started some hand signs and a few poofs were hears. Small sphere like shapes of light were seen as they went and stuck on the wall and lowered their light but kept the cave warm since there was no fire going on.

Neji asked, "Why are we here?"

"There's a sand storm coming up, we'll be stuck here for a while."

Sakura rummaged around her pack and brought out two blankets, one for Neji and another for Naruto and Hinata to share with. She took off her cloak that she was wearing earlier and put it over Gaara.

"What happened to him?" Neji asked with hatred.

"He got poisoned by Shikyo. Shikyo's been working alongside Orichimaru. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with me."

Naruto could only glare at the information. Gaara started to glow green and that shocked him a bit and asked, "What's happening to him?"

"My cloak is keeping him warm and healing him at the same time."

Everyone said oh, rustling were heard. Sakura pulled out a few energy bars for everyone and they ate in silence.

-Time skip-

It's been three days since the sand storm and everyone over at Suna was getting worried. The council was going nuts because the Kazekage had gone missing and the others were worried over the three missing people.

Back in the cave the sand storm had lifted up a bit and soon enough it stopped. Gaara was showing signs of real life. Naruto looked over at him as he opened up his eyes and asked what happened. No one really answered. He looked around and saw that Naruto was holding onto Hinata who was sleeping. He felt guilty at what he did to her and continued to look around. Neji was sleeping next to the wall his back facing him and Gaara felt even guiltier. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow moving, he turned his head around and his eyes widened.

The shadow said, "Glad to see you back in shape Gaara."

His eyes were filled with guilt and Sakura could clearly see it.

'_**But the past is the past'**_

'Yeah'

'_**I can still make you forget about him.'**_

'No, that's okay, I'll move on somehow'

'_**Okay, but remember that I'm always here.'**_

'Thanks, Tsukai.'

Sakura gave him a sad smile but continued on looking at the others. She looked at the sphere lights and they went out within seconds and the warmth of the cave dissipated. She looked at everyone and said "We should leave; everyone's probably worried about you guys."

Everyone went out of the cave and onto the sand again. Sakura knew that even though Hinata is healed, she still needs to recuperate, so she lifted up her hands and three big birds were created by sand. Sakura went up to one of them and petted it.

Gaara was astonished at what Sakura just did and Shikaku pulsed as he remembered something similar to this in his past. The same exact birds that the person that he was looking for had made. Naruto held onto Hinata tightly so she wouldn't fall as he set her down gently in front of him so that he can hold her.

Neji took a bird by himself while Gaara took the other. Naruto looked at Sakura and asked, "How about you?"

"I'm coming to, just not riding."

Naruto looked at her and shrugged. Gaara just looked at her and she smiled up at him assuringly. Gaara still looked at her and sighed. "Hang on tight, okay, they go very fast." Sakura warned.

Soon enough they took off with Sakura close behind with wings. Naruto looked back and he saw that Sakura had wings, blood red rings, he was about to ask about it but decided against it. Neji was very astonished but not that he'll admit it. And Gaara, he felt heart pulsate and so did Shikaku.

'_No it can't be, Tennotsukai can't be inside of Sakura, that's impossible, and Gaara had to…I have to fix things now, even if I'm too late.'_

'Sakura, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.'

'Gaara…I…'

---------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked that RNR…..I'm out of ideas for a while and so yeah sorry for not updating for like a year….I've been a lazy ass…its okay if you hate me now…..and forever…..sorry T_T :[


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: no ownership of characters only my stories

Text:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had arrived at the gates of Suna. There were a lot of questioning going on between the council and Gaara but Gaara answered all of by just simply saying that they went for a walk but go caught in some sandstorm.

But when they reach the Sobuka's mansion, Gaara told everyone the truth of what happened. That night when everyone was asleep, Gaara went up on his roof. He was met up with Sakura who was sitting where he usually sit at.

"Sakura…listen I know my actions were horribly wrong…I just wanted you to know that no matter what Shikyo meant nothing to me and you will always be the one who has my heart and if you don't ever want to see me ever again I'm fine with it…I…"

"I think that's enough, Gaara…yeah I admit there was something good that we had but I guess that something wasn't good enough for you to go and do something like that."

"Sakura, I…"

"Save it Sobuka, you and I are through the moment you and Shikyo had been together behind my back, and I will never forget what you did to Hinata. You nearly killed her, for what just because she insulted Shikyo. What Hinata said were true too, only you just wouldn't open your eyes and see what Shikyo has done to you. I should have never said yes to you if I were to know that you were just going to be like **him.**"

All of a sudden she was pinned onto the ground by Gaara. He glared at her fiercely and told her minancely, "Do not compare me to him; I'm not like the bastard."

Sakura could only glare back with tears in her eyes and said, "Yeah, you're right, you're not like him, you're worse than him. You're the one who cheated on me for fucking slut…"

She was silenced by his lips on top of hers. Tears were falling from her eyes onto the roof. She soon felt something warm hit her face, she thought it was rain, but ii hardly rains in Suna and blinked to clear her eyes and looked up. Gaara was crying, his tears were falling on her. Gaara continued to kiss her as silent tears fell from his eyes onto her cheeks.

He kissed her cheeks and then her neck and nuzzled his head into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. This time he was trembling not from the cold but from the brink losing Sakura forever, out of his life.

Sakura felt him tremble and didn't know what to do. He heard him mumble a few words as he was nuzzling her. A few she can make out like I'm so sorry, or Sakura forgive me…

She didn't know what to do, her head is telling her to ditch him and forget about him, but her heart is aching for his touch, his love, his smile, his laughter, his eyes, his heart.

Tears were still coming out of both of their eyes as she let him hold onto. It was as if her arms had a mind of its own, it surround Gaara and brought him closer to her, she rubbed his back to comfort him and her other hand in his hair playing with it. Gaara could only cry and smile into her neck since he hadn't felt this in a while. He missed this; he missed Sakura more than anything. She was her everything.

She was his life, his heart, his warmth, his light, his mate. He was foolish to ever do that to her, Gaara knew that he didn't deserve her, and yet his heart was aching for her, something unbearable. He missed her smell, her touch, her voice, her hair, her eyes, and even more her love. She was yearning for him but he never came. He was so damn foolish and now this is the price to pay, losing Sakura forever.

'No, I will not lose her; I will try, and try again to get her back'

Sakura noticed that her eyes were getting droopy and she fell asleep holding Gaara. Gaara noticed that she fell asleep; he picked her up bridal style and transported them into the first place that they had ever really seen each other. The oasis, in the lake with the single cherry blossom tree.

Gaara went there and settled down next to her, he took of his robe and put it over them to keep them warm and slept next to her, holding onto her passively.

He fell asleep soon after that. Soon enough Shikaku was awaken, but not to destroy everything around him he entered Sakura's mind and there he saw** her**.

'_Tennotsukai.'_

'_**Shikaku'**_

Hope you guys liked this chapter read and review please thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…

Text:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

'**Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

_a/n I know that some of you want Gaara to feel a lot of pain, but I don't know if I can do that since I kind of feel bad for the guy….but if you guys still do tell meh…..I'll try to think about what I can do I guess…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Recap-

Sakura noticed that her eyes were getting droopy and she fell asleep holding Gaara. Gaara noticed that she fell asleep; he picked her up bridal style and transported them into the first place that they had ever really seen each other. The oasis, in the lake with the single cherry blossom tree.

Gaara went there and settled down next to her, he took of his robe and put it over them to keep them warm and slept next to her, holding onto her possessively.

He fell asleep soon after that. Soon enough Shikaku was awakened, but not to destroy everything around him he entered Sakura's mind and there he saw** her**.

'_Tennotsukai.'_

'_**Shikaku'**_

-End of recap-

'_After all of these long centuries, I've,'_

'_**What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing here?'**_

'_Tennotsukai, I…'_

'_**Don't you dare 'Tennotsukai' me; do you even know what you put me through? Do you even know how much I had to go through every singly day? Do you?'**_

'_Tennotsukai, I'm sorry…'_

'_**Well too bad, sorry's not going to fucking do anything. Its just words Shikaku, you can't fuck erase the past. You don't even fucking don't even mean it'**_

'_Tennotsukai…' Shikaku whispered._

Shikaku started to slowly step closer to her, but each step he took, Tennotsukai would take a step backwards. Shikaku didn't like that idea at all and so he growled out and started approach her faster.

Tsukai decided to take off running, but Shikaku knew she would do that so he already took off running before she did and made her stop by holding on to her.

'_**Let me go, I said let me go, damn it.'**_

Shikaku could only hold her tighter against him and whispered, _'never, ever Tsukai, I'll never let you go ever again.'_

With that Tsukai cried and cried while muttering for Shikaku to let go of her, all the while the hold on her tightened even more.

Tsukai suddenly remember the past, how Shikaku took off with another, and then mated with the other. Shikaku sinced Tsukai remembering the past and he moaned out in pain while holding her.

It was then that Inner decided to appear. She separated to two while Tsukai was behind her. Shikaku could only glare at inner and started to ask, '_why are you doing this?'_

'uh…because me and Tsukai has unfinished business to attend to, and she doesn't have time to see you right now, so uh…bye."

Inner had took off with Tsukai and Shikaku let out a growl, it was then and there that Shikaku came out and was about to start killing something.

Shikaku noticed Sakura beside him and he wanted answers now…so he was about to harshly wake her up when Sakura jolted awake with fear in her eyes.

Sakura noticed Gaara, but she also sinced that it wasn't Gaara and her eyes widened at Shikaku's appearance. Sakura then felt pain in her head as she cried out in pain as it intensified, Shikaku forgot all about what he was going to do when Sakura was yelling with pain. He didn't want anything to happen to Sakura, because if something did, he'll never see Tennotsukai ever again. He went to Sakura and asked '_what's wrong, Sakura."_

"Shikaku, I need-screams in pain-, shit, t-take m-me to Tsunade." And with that Sakura fainted.

Shikaku then switched back to Gaara and he was confused at what was going on, _'I'll fill you in later, I need you to take her to Tsunade immediately._

Gaara looked over at Sakura and noticed how she was doubling over in pain; he quickly carried her bridal style and left the oasis to see Tsunade.

'Sakura please be okay, I need you.'

-------------------------------------------

I don't really know what to write after this but any ideas are welcomed…remember about Gaara experiencing pain…I don't know….maybe I should enter Sasuke in somehow…you guys decide….I know it was kind of short but I still hoped you liked it….

Read and review please…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: why do we have to write this??? When you all know that who ever created Naruto would have put it in the manga and then that would have been putted on TV somehow and not possibly in this story ever….

Text:

'Blah' Sakura thoughts

'_**Blah' **_**Tennotsukai a.k.a. Tsukai for short**

'**Blah' Inner Sakura**

'Blah' Gaara thoughts

'_Blah' Shikaku_

_a/n I still haven't decided on what to write for Gaara's pain, but I think I'll put Sasuke in it somehow or maybe Neji…I don't know…anyways thanks for those who reviewed and gave me some advice…in this chapter there's a little twist between Tsukai and Inner so that it'll seem much easier for me to write later on, tell me how you guys liked it if not then I'll possibly delete or edit this chapter…read and review…thanks…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Recap-

Sakura noticed Gaara, but she also sinced that it wasn't Gaara and her eyes widened at Shikaku's appearance. Sakura then felt pain in her head as she cried out in pain as it intensified, Shikaku forgot all about what he was going to do when Sakura was yelling with pain. He didn't want anything to happen to Sakura, because if something did, he'll never see Tennotsukai ever again. He went to Sakura and asked '_what's wrong, Sakura."_

"Shikaku, I need-screams in pain-, shit, t-take m-me to Tsunade." And with that Sakura fainted.

Shikaku then switched back to Gaara and he was confused at what was going on, _'I'll fill you in later, I need you to take her to Tsunade immediately._

Gaara looked over at Sakura and noticed how she was doubling over in pain; he quickly carried her bridal style and left the oasis to see Tsunade.

'Sakura please be okay, I need you.'

-End of recap-

The fastest that you'll ever reach Konoha from Suna is one and a half days. This was proved by a very worried Gaara and a Sakura that was in horrible pain.

Gaara whizzed by the guards, not even bothering to stop, the moment he passed the gates he took off even faster to the Hokage's tower.

Once he reached the tower, he poofed himself up to Tsunade's office. Surprisingly, Tsunade wasn't drinking sake, or drunk, next thing Gaara new, he felt a lot of pain in his head.

Tsunade had thrown one of her sake bottles and hit Gaara right on the face. He looked up at Tsunade to glare at her, only to be glared at by Tsunade herself.

"You little jack ass, you stupid, mother….how could you, after all that Sakura has done for you, and you fuckin' repay her like that? Do you know how much I am refraining myself to not fucking kill your fuckin' stupid ass right now? Do you? And you did 'it' with a fucking dead corpse?" Tsunade blurted out with rage and hurt and disbelief.

"I'm sorry….wait what I fucked a corpse?" Gaara asked shocked and disgusted with himself.

"No durr Sherlock…Shikyo was dead after the Akaitsuki attacked. But Orichimaru, knowing that she can make up a jutsu; had revived her back to life by sacrificing one of the members of Team Hebi, that member was Karin. What are you doing here, after what took place in Suna, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I deeply am," looking down at Sakura, "Sakura needs help. I don't know what happened, but Shukaku took control of my body and he just told me to take her here."

Tsunade took a glance at Sakura and her eyes widened. She quickly took Sakura from Gaara and made him clear her table so that she can put Sakura there.

"Go and call Shizune for me, tell her this is urgent, code red…"

Gaara looked at Tsunade weirdly but went nonetheless. He went down the stairs and noticed that Shizune was just about to leave, so he called out, "Shizune!! Hokage-sama needs you right away. She's said its code red. It's about-"

The moment that Gaara had said code red, Shizune had already took off running towards Tsunade's office. She opened the door with a bam. She looked at Sakura and noticed that Sakura was glowing pink.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Yeah I know, the process had already started…it's already too late…"

"What process?? What do you mean it's already too late?" Gaara asked devastated.

"All we can do now is wait and hope that Sakura can hold out, but I know she will." Tsunade said.

"What is going on here, what's happening to Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Why are you worried about her now, when you haven't said a single word to her a few days ago?" Tsunade asked angrily.

Gaara didn't know what to say, all he could do was look at the ground in pure shame, knowing that she was right.

Tsunade sighed and muttered about how teenagers these days are so stupid, "I'm surprised Sakura never told you about this. But I would have understood, she didn't want anyone to worry about her, but I didn't expect it to happen this soon. Did something happen before you brought her here?"

"I don't know….wait, Shukaku was controlling my body at the time so…"

"That's it…Shizune bring me the Haruno's history files."

Shizune left to go find the book. Gaara looked over to Sakura and his eyes widened, Sakura was pink moments ago, now she was glowing lavender.

"So the second stage had begun, huh." Tsunade said to herself but Gaara heard her.

"How many stages are there?"

"I don't really know myself, Sakura had only said that at most there are three but there can be more or less. She said that she never experienced it very much…only she had dreams of it. The dreams stopped the moment the Chunnin exams started but it started up all over again a soon as when Orichimaru invasion stopped and has continued on until she went to Suna to bring you back from Akaitsuki, and when she went to Suna for her vacation. I told her that I have a theory, and that I was willing to test it out if only she was willing to test it out."

"What was the theory?"

"That the dreams have had to be Suna related, when the Chunnin exams started, Kakashi had noticed something. He wasn't the only one; the youngest Uchiha had also noticed it. I think it was when you and your team had just met with team 7 did it began. After a few days before the Chunnin finals, he noticed how Sakura was getting bags under her eyes, along with some sands in her hair or on her clothes. Sasuke had also noticed, but never said anything. Kakashi then fallowed Sakura out of her house one night. Kakashi saw something that amazed him, and he had never seen a leave ninja do it before."

"What did he see?"

"He saw-."

"Sakura was controlling sand that night I fallowed her. And she wasn't alone. You were there too. But farther away and looked as if you were meditating. Sakura must have knew who you were, because the moment she saw you, sand was flying everywhere, but she was walking towards you like you two knew each other. And then every time you opened your eyes, she would disappear. But when in reality she was hiding behind a tree, with her hands over her heart. And then she saw me, it was from then on that she started to call me a stalker, but she told me the reason why she kept going out all night." Said Kakashi, who had mysteriously appeared.

The two looked over to see Kakashi and then Gaara said, "What did she say?"

"She said-."

Before you knew it a kunai whizzed passed by Kakashi, but it missed by a foot.

"Is that the way to treat your ex-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, when your ex-sensei is telling someone about something that you made a promise to not to tell a soul." Sakura said.

Sakura then slowly sat up and massaged her head. When she looked up she saw Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune who had just came back from getting the Haruno files. Her eyes landed on Gaara, and she gave him a small smile but quickly hid it.

The smile was unnoticed by the other four but didn't say anything.

Tsunade then gave Sakura a serious look, "Sakura…"

"Tennotsukai and inner's not there any more." Sakura said softly.

"What? What do you mean they're not there? They have to be or…"

"They are there, but not as two anymore, they became one."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I guess when inner told me that she was going to be gone and be with the missing part that she never found, she meant that Tennotsukai was that missing part."

"You mean to say that inner was a part of Tennotsukai?"

"Yep, always been, and always will be. Inner was only there to guide me while I was an infant and waited until Tennotsukai was ready to tell me what was going on."

"But you told me that something had to trigger it though in order to start the process."

"Yeah something did trigger it, Shukaku came into my mind to see Tsukai, and when inner appeared, the two pulsate, so that's-."

"That's when it was decided, since Shukaku entered your mind, and saw both inner and Tsukai-."

"It was time for them to become one. I don't have inner anymore, but I'll always have Tennotsukai…at least she wont be that annoying, I hope."

'_**That's what you think Sakura.'**_

When Sakura heard that she groaned out load in irritation but also in relief.

Tsunade looked over to Gaara and then to Sakura, she then said, "Sakura, I think its time that you tell Gaara what's going on…even though he was a jack ass in the past and did stupid crap, he still has the right to know. He has the Shukaku and you have the Tennotsukai, I think Gaara deserves to know. Even though Shukaku could have fell him all in, just like Tennotsukai, but Gaara still needs to know," looking at the file that Shizune was holding, Tsunade continued, "maybe the file can give you guys a head start, besides you two need to make up somehow…."

Sakura could only glare at the wall when she heard Tsunade say something about Gaara and her making up.

'I can't make up, not after what he's done.'

'_**You got that right girl.'**_

'What happened between you and Shukaku?'

There was a long pause before '_**I suppose you have the right to know. You see, me and Shukaku were a lot like you and Gaara. Shukaku and I were mates, but he did something stupid and I never want to see him ever again. Let's just leave it at that.'**_

'Do you still love him?'

'_**of course not, why would I fucking love the fuckin one person who fuckin mated with a fuckin no good for nothing bitch and then when she had her ways with him, he comes running back to me like nothing fuckin happened, I'll never forgive him for what he's done…'**_

'But does your heart still cry out for him every time you hear his name?'

'_**-pause- n-no of course not, at l-least I don't think so, I-I mean, yes, no I mean…'**_

'You still love him don't you?'

'_**I don't know anymore Sakura…its like I still love him and I want to be with him, but what if he does the same thing over again, what if he leaves my heart all torn up all over again, just like last time?'**_

'I know how you feel, Tsukai. It's the same with Gaara too. My heart tells me to listen to my mind, but my mind tells me to listen to my heart, and all that's left is just a messed up and emotionally frustrated Sakura who doesn't know what to do.'

'_**I know how you-.'**_

"HARUNO SAKURA LISTEN TO ME!!!"

'_**Feel. Well I'll see later kiddo.'**_

'Yeah bye.'

Sakura was soon brought to reality and then looked up at Gaara, and then at Tsunade.

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh, and then ordered, "Everyone out of my office now, and Shizune where are my sake?"

At that Sakura got up and left the office purposely forgetting about the Haruno files. Gaara came and walked beside her. The two were silent, and the silence was uncomfortable.

"So…"

"Hn…"

"Um…"

Gaara took a deep breathe and then blurted out, "How come you never told me?"

"Huh?"

"You never told me about Tennotsukai nor inner, will I know about inner but not Tennotsukai, or what the heck was going on with Tennotsukai and inner becoming one."

"Why are you so worried about me now, when the past few fucking days, you were only concerned with Shikyo?!?!"

"I…I'm sorry Sakura…I really am…"

"You know what, that's what you always say now, I don't even fucking know if you even really mean it."

"I do Sakura, I do really mean it!"

"Well how should I fucking know? All you ever cared about was having sex the past few days with Shitkyo, that you never even once cared about-."

Sakura was silenced with a pair of lips on her own. Gaara held on to her while kissing her. She put her arms on his chest and tried to push him away, but that didn't work out because Gaara had only brought her closer to him.

Gaara then let go of her lips and pulled back slightly and whispered back with regret, "I do care for you Sakura, I really do. I don't know what got into me to do those stuff, but I'm really sorry Sakura. I need you back in my life Sakura, I need you, I need us. Please don't leave me; I need you in my life. Without you, I wouldn't know what to do anymore…Sakura…"

Sakura cried at those words and then started to struggle against him, she whispered, "Let me go, Gaara. Please let me go…"

Gaara could only hold onto her tighter never letting her go.

Sakura needed to get away. She felt trapped, her heart ache, she hates but loves Gaara at the same time, and she doesn't know what to do. Right now Sakura was in an emotional wreck.

So Sakura did the only thing she could do. She brought some chakra into her hands and pushed Gaara away. That gave them enough distance for Sakura to take off. Sakura didn't know where she was running to, but all she knew was that she needed to get away, away from all of the pain and heartache, away from Gaara.

Gaara took off after her. The faster she ran, the faster he also ran. Sakura sinced Gaara coming, so she picked up the pace all the while crying. Gaara picked up the pace to. And then there was a loud boom.

The boom took both them flying in different directions. Sakura landed at the base of the trees while Gaara landed against a boulder. Sakura was bleeding heavily, and was getting unconscious; she then noticed yellow eyes staring at her.

"Orichimaru…" Sakura whispered out before blacking out.

Gaara was worried. He wasn't wounded because his sand protected him, but he was worried about Sakura. He took off trying to find Sakura. When he came to the other end of where Sakura was suppose to be at, he noticed blood. Her blood was on the ground. And then he saw a flash of pink, and then something hit his stomach. He heard birds chirping frantically and he felt pain. Gaara looked up to see red eyes, with commas spinning wildly.

The last thing that came out of his mouth was, "Uchiha…" before losing consciousness.

-------------------------------

That was a bit long but I hoped you all liked it….so I guess I did do something but not what I kind of expected but I hope you all like it….read and review please….


End file.
